Gestos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Cuidar, sentir, amar, viver. - Byakuya centred - Presente de natal para o Emperor Hades.


**_Gestos_**

_-_

_Cuidar, sentir, amar, viver._

_-_

_Presente de natal para o Emperor Hades._

_

* * *

_

_"For too long now, there were secrets in my mind_

_For too long now, there were things I should have said_

_In the darkness, I was stumbling for the door_

_To find a reason, to find the time, the place, the hour."_

_Bruce Dickinson - Tears of the Dragon._

_

* * *

  
_

Mais uma vez, era chegado aquele dia do ano em que ninguém ousava a incomodá-lo ou procurar por sua presença. Nem mesmo seu fukutaichou, sempre tão presente em sua vida, apresentava-se em sua sala, pois sabia o significado daquela data para seu taichou. O dia da morte de Kuchiki Hisana era um dia extremamente sagrado para Byakuya e ele procurava desfrutar dele cada segundo de dor que pudesse sentir por sua perda.

Aquele ano, em especial, parecia muito mais vazio que os anos anteriores. As sakuras ainda não haviam desabrochado e Byakuya devia isso única e exclusivamente à tristeza que a própria primavera sentia por não ter mais o sorriso de Hisana para alegrar suas flores. Afinal, as cerejeiras eram as favoritas de sua esposa e Byakuya se recordava bem dos dias em que os dois se sentavam à beira dos jardins de sua mansão para desfrutarem, juntos, o primeiro desabrochar das flores.

Completamente alheio às suas obrigações, decidiu que tiraria o resto do dia de folga por indicação de seu próprio superior, já que por vontade própria, Byakuya jamais faltaria a um único dia de seu trabalho; era correto demais para cometer tamanha atrocidade. Apenas decidiu que abriria uma pequena exceção, porque aquele era um dia especial.

Caminhou para longe daqueles ares densos, decidido a conseguir algumas boas flores para homenagear Hisana. Sabia que um ramo seria pouco perto da primavera que era seu sorriso, mas fora tudo o que conseguira em tempos tão difíceis, onde toda a Soul Society parecia simplesmente cinza demais para aspirar alegria para onde quer que fosse.

Assim que chegou à própria casa, caminhou diretamente para o local onde se encontrava o altar de Hisana e acendeu um incenso, deixando o ramo de lírios brancos dentro de um vaso com água para que não morressem tão cedo. Byakuya inclinou-se sobre a foto de sua esposa em uma mesura gentil e tocou-lhe a testa com os lábios, antes de afastar-se para orar por sua alma, onde quer que ela esteja agora.

_"Hisana, sei que já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que vim até aqui, mas quero que saiba que não te esqueci durante nenhum dia de minha vida. Rukia está cada vez mais rebelde, mas parece também mais feliz desde que tomou conhecimento pelo mundo humano e por um rapaz chamado Kurosaki Ichigo, do qual já lhe falei anteriormente. Ainda não sei bem quais são as intenções dele para com Rukia, mas desde já quero tranqüilizá-la e dizer-lhe que não deixarei que marginal algum se aproxime de sua estimada irmã._

_Procurei por flores mais belas, mas estes lírios foram tudo o que pude encontrar hoje. Não sei se de onde está você pode ver, mas a primavera parece muito mais triste sem a sua presença. Gostaria que tivesse vivido mais para que pudéssemos compartilhar mais primaveras e para que tivesse visto como Rukia tornou-se forte depois de todas as provações que passou. Peço para que não se preocupe mais com o bem estar dela, pois estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para proteger sua – agora nossa – irmã. Olhe por nós, Hisana, e guie nosso caminho para que possamos encontrar, ao menos na primavera, um resquício de seu sorriso."_

"Já não deixei claro que não quero ser incomodado por ninguém hoje?" Sua voz austera ecoou um pouco abafada pelas árvores silenciosas do jardim, mas seu tom era suficientemente sério para fazer gelar a espinha de qualquer um que conhecesse a fama do capitão do 6ª divisão.

"Um pouco de companhia não faz mal a ninguém, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya virou-se imediatamente na direção do detentor da voz. Aquele era um local sagrado conhecido por poucas pessoas onde nem mesmo seus empregados de maior confiança tinham acesso. E com exceção de Rukia, havia apenas mais uma pessoa que tinha conhecimento dali.

"Ukitake-taichou." Talvez seu tom não tivesse sido exatamente cortês, mas Ukitake não se importou.

Aparentemente mais magro e debilitado do que antes, aproximou-se a passos curtos do altar e fez uma breve prece, deixando sobre ele um único botão de rosa.

"Rukia passou o dia preocupada com você. Disse que estava mais calado do que de costume e quando soube por Toushirou-kun que você tinha saído mais cedo, decidi averiguar para ver se estava tudo bem. Lembrei-me da data a caminho daqui, mas decidi que apesar de seus protestos, viria mesmo assim."

Os olhos cinzentos de Byakuya analisaram rapidamente o capitão do 13ª divisão enquanto ele falava. De perto, parecia um fantasma. Dava a Byakuya a sensação de que, se um vento mais forte soprasse, ele voaria para longe dali.

"É um péssimo mentiroso, Ukitake-taichou." Byakuya disse, voltando-se para o altar onde Hisana permanecia eternamente jovem e bela como sempre fora.

Ukitake deixou um riso seco escapar de seus lábios.

"Talvez." Respondeu e olhou em volta. Todo aquele clima funesto não combinava com o porte de Kuchiki Byakuya. "Mas o que acha de comermos alguns doces?" Da manga de seu kimono, Ukitake retirou balas e pequenas guloseimas, oferecendo-as a Byakuya.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Ukitake-taichou." Para muitas pessoas, o olhar enraivecido de Kuchiki Byakuya bastaria para que dessem o fora dali, mas a Ukitake parecia um aperitivo sem igual, pois manteve nos lábios um sorriso que Byakuya considerava, no mínimo, irritante.

"Vamos lá, Kuchiki-taichou, doces sempre combinam com chás e sei que sua dispensa é cheia deles."

As sobrancelhas de Byakuya se arquearam e ele voltou à cabeça na direção de Ukitake, que se ocupava em empurrá-lo de volta para a mansão.

"Andou verificando minha dispensa, Ukitake-taichou?"

"Quem, eu?" Sorriu de maneira inocente. "Longe de mim fazer isso, Byakuya-dono! Agora pare de preocupar-se com detalhes e vamos logo, antes que passe da hora do chá."

Vencido pela persistência do outro taichou, Byakuya deu um suspiro e pôs-se a caminhar para dentro da própria mansão. Não lhe agradava quebrar o ritual de passar o dia ao lado de Hisana, mas naquele momento queria livrar-se de Ukitake. E talvez, afinal, a companhia de alguém durante o chá não fosse tão ruim assim.

**X**

O chá fora servido com os melhores doces que Byakuya já provara em toda sua existência, mas admitir isso seria dar motivos a Ukitake para que prolongasse sua estada ali e Byakuya sabia que deveria voltar a fazer companhia à Hisana até o fim daquele dia. Ficaram em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, ouvindo o farfalhar das folhas e o pio baixo dos pássaros que vinham para a primavera.

Byakuya notou que Ukitake estava reservado demais naquele dia, embora tivesse chegado com uma animação quase intencional. Não era apenas sua aparência física que degradava pelo fato de comer pouco, mas também sua personalidade parecia perder-se aos poucos em meio à enfermidade que possuía.

Deu um gole pequeno no chá e provou uma das balas de alcaçuz, sentindo o sabor estalar em sua língua. Era como ter um pedaço do natal nos lábios, pensou. Quando terminou de tomar seu chá e após esperar educadamente que Ukitake fizesse o mesmo, Byakuya ergueu-se.

"Foi ótimo ter sua companhia, mas agora devo me retirar."

"Para voltar a se afogar no luto de sua esposa?"

A pergunta atravessou Byakuya como à lâmina de uma navalha, mas como o bom nobre que era, controlou os impulsos de dizer o que Ukitake merecia ouvir.

"Creio que isso não seja problema seu, Ukitake-taichou. Assim como creio que você deva ter muitas obrigações além daquelas que se estendem a distribuir doces a Hitsugaya-taichou. Agora se me dá licença..."

"Acha que é isso que Hisana deseja, Byakuya? Porque eu não creio que ela queira que você passe o dia ao lado de um altar."

Aquilo já era demais até mesmo para o racional Byakuya. Suas mãos pressionaram com força a balaustrada da área e ele virou-se na direção de Ukitake com um olhar que beirava o assustador.

"E quem é você para dizer o que Hisana deseja? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto ao seu lado no leito de morte, pois _eu_ estava lá."

Ukitake deu de ombros, como se não importasse.

"O que estou dizendo é que está deixando isso afetar a sua vida mais do que deveria. Sua promessa para com ela não foi a de encontrar Rukia e protegê-la? Pois eu não menti quando disse que ela estava preocupada com você. Além disso, _Kuchiki-taichou,_ parece que se esquece que existem outras pessoas no mundo que se preocupam com seu bem estar. Abarai-fukutaichou estava uma pilha de nervos quando você saiu."

"Não me lembro de ter pedido para que eles se preocupassem comigo em nenhum momento, _Ukitake_-_taichou_."

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Ukitake, que, assim como Byakuya, já havia esgotado sua paciência. Afinal, qual era o problema de Byakuya para não aceitar uma mão amiga quando ela se estendia para ele?

"Ao contrário da sua lógica, _Kuchiki-taichou,_ as pessoas não se preocupam porque _pedem_ a elas, mas porque simplesmente se preocupam. Não foi assim que lhe aconteceu com Hisana?"

Byakuya respirou profundamente, procurando evitar contar a quantidade de vezes que Ukitake dizia, em vão, o nome de sua esposa. Não podia deixar que poucas palavras lhe tirassem do sério e sobrepujassem sua classe ou não estaria sendo Kuchiki Byakuya, o próprio.

"Minha lógica é impecável, _Ukitake-taichou,_ uma vez que essas pessoas não têm o dever de se preocupar comigo se eu não peço que o façam. Sei me cuidar sozinho e tanto Rukia quanto Renji possuem total ciência disso. A despeito de minha intimidade com Hisana, reservo-me ao silêncio."

A lógica, como bem dizia Byakuya, começava a deixar marcas profundas de irritabilidade no rosto sempre tão passível de Ukitake Juushirou. Ele não gostava de ser inconveniente, mas Byakuya o obrigava a isso, uma vez que ia contra todos os princípios de amabilidade aos quais Ukitake era tão fiel.

"Saiba que sua lógica ainda acabará te deixando sozinho, _Kuchiki-taichou ._ E é bom que não magoe Rukia por ela preocupar-se com você, pois ela é minha protegida também." Encerrou, dando a volta pela área e descendo pelas escadas até a saída da mansão dos Kuchiki. Byakuya o acompanhou com os olhos até que desaparecesse de sua vista e suspirou. Jamais pedira para que alguém se preocupasse com ele ou lhe desse conselhos, pois sabia muito bem se cuidar.

Era um Shinigami experiente e já havia sofrido muita dor durante sua vida para saber o que realmente queria. E certamente ter pessoas lhe dando conselhos no dia do aniversário de morte de sua esposa não era uma dessas coisas. Além disso, quem Ukitake pensava ser para querer dividir o posto de protetor de Rukia com ele, o grande Kuchiki Byakuya? Não havia sido ele que, no leito de morte de sua esposa, havia prometido a ela que encontraria e cuidaria de sua irmã, mas sim Byakuya. Logo, tudo o que Ukitake deveria fazer era colocar-se em seu lugar e não se envolver com sua irmã de nenhuma forma que não fosse estritamente profissional de sua parte. Já não bastava que quisesse fazê-lo ouvir afrontas sobre Hisana?

Sua cabeça pesava com esses pensamentos incoerentes. Byakuya não gostava de se prender às emoções humanas, justamente porque já havia pagado o preço por elas. Mas a cada vez que aquele dia chegava, a cada vez que tentava recordar todos os traços e sorrisos de Hisana e sobretudo a cada vez que via Rukia irromper por uma das portas da mansão, sentia-se novamente tomado por todas aquelas sensações que lhe serviram apenas como um estorvo enquanto provou delas.

Seus olhos refletiram o brilho cinzento do céu naquele fim de tarde e uma fina garoa deu início a uma forte tempestade, como nunca se vira antes no começo da primavera. As lágrimas que Byakuya não podia derramar. Os fortes trovões irrompiam impiedosamente no céu como um castigo a todos aqueles que haviam se esquecido da beleza primaveril que ainda não chegara à Soul Society naquele ano. Experimentou respirar o ar da chuva e encaminhou-se para dentro da mansão, saindo munido apenas de uma sombrinha enquanto caminhava portões afora.

Talvez um de seus servos quisesse sugerir que era melhor esperar um recesso da chuva, mas nenhum deles ousou a proferir uma única palavra quando Kuchiki Byakuya passou pelos longos corredores até a saída e ele achou isso muito bom. Não queria ter que dar satisfações de onde iria e também não buscava a companhia de ninguém além da chuva.

Finalmente pôde refletir melhor sobre aquele dia, sem as reclamações de Ukitake a lhe encher os ouvidos ou de qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse tomar o cargo. Tudo o que Kichiki Byakuya queria para aquele dia era o silêncio que lhe reservavam as noites, quando se deitava sozinho em sua cama, buscando desesperadamente por um resquício do perfume de Hisana que já não mais existia, pois perfumes se apagam, assim como morrem as flores.

Agora vivia apenas da lembrança de seus gestos e sorrisos, mas tinha medo que com o tempo acabasse apagando essas memórias e substituindo-as por outras menos importantes, porque nada jamais seria tão grandioso para ele quanto à presença de sua querida Hisana. Por isso forçava a lembrar-se, a sentir a dor que a solidão lhe causava, pois aquela era a única maneira de manter viva a imagem de Hisana para sempre e não deixá-la partir jamais. Era egoísta, ele sabia, mas seria assim para sempre enquanto vivesse e a amasse.

Inconscientemente, seus passos o levaram até o Gotei 13 onde encontrou sozinha, a imagem de um vulto perdido. De longe, não sabia dizer quem era, mas suas divagações o levaram a crer que era a única pessoa a quem desejava ver naquele momento. Enganado pela própria visão, quis correr ao encontro daquele vulto e tomá-lo nos braços como jamais faria com nenhum outro em lugar algum. Conteve-se, porém, pois era uma pessoa calma e sensata. Sentia o coração palpitando fortemente no peito, enquanto seus passos se desenhavam mais rápidos do que de costume nas poças de água e a respiração rápida o avisava que se não chegasse logo, não chegaria nunca mais.

Aos poucos, as traiçoeiras gotas de chuva revelaram que a imagem que via não era aquela que desejava ver, mas sim a que precisava. Encolhida e tremendo de frio feito um gato escaldado estava sua irmã Rukia, batendo os dentes com os braços em torno do próprio corpo, como se tentasse buscar algum tipo de calor neles. Sentiu-se decepcionado, mas acima disso sentiu-se um louco por ter sido capaz de imaginar, mesmo por alguns segundos, que o vulto não era ninguém mais que sua amada Hisana, que havia regressado para ficar novamente ao seu lado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, de uma forma que não sabia explicar, sentia um alívio imediato por ver que sua irmã mais nova estava segura como sempre prometeu que ela estaria. Parou na frente dela e ofereceu-lhe a sombrinha em um pedido mudo para que fossem para casa. Ela parecia querer perguntar muitas coisas, mas o olhar frio e severo de Byakuya foi o suficiente para calar-lhe as palavras, de modo que foi em silêncio durante o caminho inteiro.

Sabia que aquele era um dia difícil para seu irmão, e também queria ela dizer que era um dia difícil para si, mas isso seria demonstrar a fraqueza que ele já fazia questão de dizer que ela possuía durante todos os dias de sua vida quando lhe impedia de realizar missões que ele considerasse perigosas. E depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, de sua condenação e quase morte, sentia que estavam ainda mais distantes e que ele jamais confiaria nela outra vez – se é que já o havia feito algum dia.

Tremia, mas não ousou a aproximar-se dele mais do que era necessário, pois sabia que quando seu aniki se reservava aos seus silêncios ninguém tinha o direito de interrompê-lo. Mas queria ela também compartilhar daquele momento, pois aquele era o primeiro ano em que de fato sabia que Hisana não era apenas alguém muito semelhante a ela, mas sua irmã mais velha. Entretanto, se queria dizer algo a Byakuya, as palavras simplesmente lhe faltavam e preferia permanecer muda.

Por isso, quando um dos braços dele passou por seus ombros puxando-a para mais perto, sentiu-se surpresa. O encarou e viu que permanecia sério como sempre, mas sentiu-se feliz em saber que pelo menos naquele momento ele realmente se preocupava com seu bem estar. Soube então que se queria dizer algo a ele, aquele era o único momento no qual poderia fazê-lo, porque depois surgiria novamente entre eles aquele muro de gelo que os separava, não pelo que eram, mas por escolha dele.

Mediu palavras, pensou e repensou frases que poderiam lhe servir de consolo, mas nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente para reparar a dor que ele sentia. Decidiu-se pelo mais simples e básico, por aquilo que diria por que sentia, e não porque era sua obrigação.

"Byakuya-aniki?"

Por um instante, achou que ele não lhe responderia e pensou se devia chamá-lo novamente.

"Sim?"

Ele não a olhou, mas saber que escutava era o suficiente. E é claro que ele escutava, pois se mesmo inconsciente havia ido ao seu encontro, significava que não fazia isso apenas pela promessa à Hisana, mas também porque havia se afeiçoado à Rukia como se ela fosse sua verdadeira irmã. Não parou de caminhar e não quis olhá-la, pois tinha medo de ver em seu rosto a expressão e o sorriso de Hisana, como lhe acontecera há poucos minutos e ele sabia que elas não eram a mesma pessoa. Jamais seriam.

"Ainda dói muito?"

A inocência era a mesma, mas quando Byakuya voltou os olhos rapidamente para ela, viu que não tinha nada a temer. Ao contrário da complacência de Hisana, Rukia carregava um semblante determinado e sério como seu próprio jeito de preocupar-se com aqueles que amava. Byakuya jamais pedira para que ela se preocupasse consigo, mas sentiu-se grato por saber que ela o fazia mesmo assim.

"Dói."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e não disse que sentia muito. Caminharam os dois para dentro da mansão, reservados aos próprios silêncios e presos aos próprios pensamentos. Byakuya sabia que Rukia jamais seria como Hisana, mas eram seus pequenos gestos que marcavam suas diferenças. Despediram-se quando ele mandou que tomasse um banho e retirou-se para os próprios aposentos, encarando a foto sorridente de sua esposa. Da janela de seu quarto, viu florescer o primeiro botão de cerejeira; a chuva havia parado. Internamente, agradeceu a Ukitake por seus conselhos e à Rukia por sua preocupação. Não adiantava se prender ao passado agora, pois aquele era o início de uma nova primavera.

* * *

**N/A:**

Cara, eu só tenho uma pergunta a fazer:

Como é que você, Hades, consegue escrever com o Byakuya sem se descabelar? Não, porque até eu encontrar o Norte dessa fic, fiquei girando feito uma barata tonta sem saber o que fazer. Eu encarava o Word e parecia que ele ria da minha desgraça em não conseguir desenvolver uma narrativa decente pra trama.

Eu não sei se a fic está à sua altura, eu acho que não, mas eu tentei fazer o máximo possível pro Byakuya pelo menos não ficar OOC.

Escolhi o Ukitake pra falar com ele porque ele era a única pessoa além da Rukia que já tinha visto o altar da Hisana. Acabou que no fim eu pus a Rukia na história, porque eu adoro os momentos dela com o Byakuya. Enfim, o tema da fic era pra ser a saudade que o Byakuya sente da Hisana, mas eu acabei falhando miseravelmente, como vocês bem podem ver. Ficou uma mistureba danada, mas ainda assim é um presente de natal.

Quero agradecer à minha filhota Crovax que leu o começo da fic e me incentivou a continuar. Acho que é só.

**_Favoritagem sem reviews é para os fracos. Então seja forte e me mande um review ou eu vou te matar._**


End file.
